User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown Part 6!
Chapter Six Four days 'till Christmas... Pig Master firmly believed the clock in the car was taunting him. He didn’t WANT to know when each hour passed, or that it was the 21st, giving him effectively four more days until everyone died. Granted, it was his own fault for calling the only other front seat aside from the one behind the wheel. He still reserved his right to grumble. “Yo, it be lunch time!” Order exclaimed, pointing at the clock. Pig looked at it and saw that it read 2:06 P.M. He glanced at Narrator, who was silently driving the van. Without a single word, Narrator smoothly pulled the car over and turned it off. “What do we have?” Rengeki slammed her basket of stolen goods on the floor. “All this goodness,” she informed. The group picked out something they liked and settled back into their seats. An awkward silence settled over all of them. Slayer looked at the door as if she was debating whether or not to leave. They ate in silence. The occasional gust of wind or the crinkling of plastic covering were the only sounds that broke it. Pig was at a loss for conversation topics, and had long given up trying to start one. “S-so… umm…” They looked up to the source of the stammer. Order was nervously running her fingers through her long strands of hair, looking flustered and extremely uncomfortable. “We’re… all friends, right?” She asked. “Did you hit yourself on the head? Of course we are!” Slayer proclaimed. The others nodded in agreement. “OK… I just… I wanted to say sorry about… leaving the shelter…” Order winced as if reliving the memory. “Nothing to apologize for. It worked out. You’re safe,” Narrator said gruffly. Rengeki raised an eyebrow. “Don’t do it again, but, just, don’t worry.” “Alright,” the girl looked at her feet and returned to sullen silence. Everyone was starting to feel uneasy. ---- It was after dinner, and the stars speckled the inky black sky. A few nearly invisible wisps of clouds swirled majestically overhead. It didn’t matter much, though, as everyone was still cooped up inside a van. “I know sleeping is fun and all, but let’s hold off on that for a moment,” Rengeki insisted. “We need to decide on something first.” “And that is…?” Domitron gestured vaguely. “Whether or not we’re going to kill this stupid person,” Rengeki concluded harshly. It all fell silent. Pig’s mind started a war with itself over his stance. Killing is bad, but killing an insane maniac who want you dead isn’t. He had no idea. Everyone looked to be as stymied as he was. Looked. “No. Absolutely not,” Domitron said firmly. “We’re not going with a plan of murder.” “He’s trying to kill us!” Slayer protested, “I don’t know what I think, but we’re entitled to at least ONE good shot at the wacko!” “I’m not saying that,” Domitron objected, “I’m saying murder won’t be our plan!” “I wasn’t trying to make our plan murder! I was asking what it would be!” Ren exclaimed. Order shrank back into her seat, looking overwhelmed. “Guys,” Pig tried to butt in. “It’s going to be something that isn’t murder, I can tell you that,” the brown haired and brown eyed boy stipulated. “Guys, come on.” “Murder is not leaving this table!” “Why do you want murder of all things?!” “Guys, please-“ “I don’t! But we need to keep it an open option!” “GUYS!” Pig suddenly exploded. The three debators hushed instantly, alarmed. “Let’s just use murder as plan B. You’re being ridiculous!” He seethed. “Fine,” Domitron grumbled. He looked far away, as if he wasn’t fully into the conversation. Pig wasn’t entirely sure if he had ever really been paying attention today. “You’re right. I’m just worried,” Slayer confessed, looking miffed but still trying to seem repentant. Ren stared at the ground. “So. Plan A. Ideas,” Pig Master pointed at the floor for emphasis. “Get our friends and rebel?” Order offered. “We have no idea who will be a robot or who is real when we get home. Other people are a liability to us now,” Narrator reminded them all harshly. Domitron looked a lot more nervous now after hearing that. He gripped the door ledge tightly. “Oh, yeah, I hadn’t thought of that,” the brunette trailed off. “I’ve got it!” Slayer cried, jumping up slightly. “What?” Pig asked. “We stop in the city to grab weapons. Then, we head to the main office to find Alex. Finally, we join forces with dat boi and smack the heck outta the jerk who hurt our friends!” Slayer proclaimed. “I approve! I approve of that very much!” Order cried enthusiastically, grinning. “That… sounds not half bad,” Domitron supplied. “Not half bad? It’s three quarters amazing and one forth HOLY HECK!” Rengeki complimented, hugging Domitron. Pig gave Slayer a thumbs up. “Then… it’s settled?” She asked hopefully. All heads swiveled to Narrator, who was eerily silent. His pupiless eyes seemed harder than normal, but he gave them a soft smile. “We have about four days to pull this off. Get some sleep. The plan sounds… lovely,” he affirmed. Everyone grinned at each other, though the former unease was permeating the air once more. The timer was only getting shorter. Category:Blog posts